The Phone Call
by littlemissfg
Summary: A woman who has a normal day with her two children in the house, just found out her husband has been in a car crash.. Will he survive, or is he dead?.. Can't really tell you who it is.. Read and Review please.


_**The Phone Call**_

_**A Short story by littlemissfg**_

It was a beautiful Monday afternoon. All was peaceful and quiet in the McKenzie household. Miss McKenzie was busy reading 'This Week's' magazine. She was comfortable on her dark brown leather sofa, with a mug in her hand.

Miss McKenzie was half way through her celebrity magazine, when her four year old daughter stood at the door. Her daughter's new pink floral print top was smeared over with blue and green paint. Her hair was yanked out of her neat bunches, and her lovely white pleated skirt had messy handprints all over it. She smiled at her mother, while skipping into room.

"Sara, how many times do I have to tell you, no paint on your new clothes." said Miss McKenzie, but instead of having a frown on her beautiful face, she kept her warm, happy grin. She was proud of her two lovely daughters. They were clever, pretty and talented. How she gave birth to two miracles, was a mystery.

Sara smiled at her proud mother. She nodded her head at her mother, while leaving the room. She went straight back to her own room. Her mother continued to read her magazine.

The front door slammed shut and caused the whole household to shake. "Ellie, please stop banging the front door." shouted Miss McKenzie, while chopping up carrots for tonight's dinner. "Sorry mum." shouted back the ten year old. She took off her black, smart school shoes, and her blue blazer jacket. She then ran upstairs to make a start on her homework.

Miss McKenzie was humming away to her favourite song on the radio, when the house phone started to ring. She dropped what she was doing and rushed to the hall. She grabbed the silver phone and answered it.

"Hi Ellie." said Sara sweetly. She was still wearing her messy clothes. "Hey, so what's my lil sister doing?" asked Ellie, when she turned her whole body around on her purple and blue bed sheets. Before Sara could reply, there was a loud, painful scream.

The two girls stood at the top of the stairs. Their mother had drops of tears, flowing from her eyes. She looked like someone had taken her life or her loved one. Sara stared down at her. Why was her mother crying? Was her mother hurt, or did something bad happen? She just couldn't understand it all.

Miss McKenzie stayed in her room most of the day. But she had gave her daughters their meals, but missing it herself. Once the two children finished their dinner, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Sara, while not thinking about anything else. She ran to the object, and grabbed it, like a trophy.

"Hello?…" she said, while fiddling with her thumbs.

"Hello? Is Miss McKenzie there? It's about her husband, and…" began the sweet lade, when Sara cut her off. "Emm.. Yeah, wait and I go get her." she replied. She then shouted at the top of her voice. "Mummy, it's for you!" Miss McKenzie shot out of her bed and ran down the stairs. She took the phone out of Sara's hand.

"Hello?" she said eagerly. The lady on the phone started to talk.

"Mummy? What's wrong with daddy?" asked Sara, while waiting for her mother's response. Her mother stared down at the phone, tears falling down her cheeks. She put the phone down, and then walked into the living room. She sat down on the brown sofa. She curled her feet up, while grabbing a pillow. She screamed into it, while her two daughters stared down at her.

"Mum? Are you okay?" asked Ellie.

"No… I'm not really, Ellie. Emm…. Girls, I have to tell you something about your dad." she said, while more tears came to her eyes.

"How?.. What happened?" asked Ellie, while curiosity got the better of her.

"Well this morning…. He was driving to work, when a large lorry hut his car… and… he died, just an hour ago." she said, while her heart ached. Both of her daughters burst into tears.

They never got to say goodbye him… They never got to even hug him, or tell him that he was loved by them. He was never going to be forgotten, for he was the best father and husband in the world! He didn't even got to ask Rachel for her hand in marriage. He was going out to buy the ring, but then boom! The lorry had to come and ruin it all!

**R.I.P Nigel Uno!**

**_

* * *

_**

Aww…. I'm sorry I made this a bit depressing, but this story is for my English class, so I hope I get a high grade. Hey, when I was writing Mrs McKenzie, at first I never thought of Rachel, then boom I thought of her, Nigel and their kids. Bye xxx

**_Spoiler : New stories coming to a computer/laptop near you XD_**

**_From littlemissfg_**


End file.
